Pressure
by seditionary
Summary: Follow-up to "Without Reid." JJ's having a hard time at work, and Reid knows how to make her feel better. See warnings in author's note; mature content.


**A/N: I had this sketched out shortly after I wrote "Without Reid," (which gives the set-up to this story, but it's not necessary to read it), which was well before the idiotic CBS decision to cut JJ from the show. I am so steamed about that. Knowing that she's leaving makes this piece bittersweet... **

**Anyway, here are the warnings: HET(boy/girl-so not my usual, these days) ORAL ACTION, inappropriate touching between co-workers... yeah. Hope you like it!**

JJ stood glaring at Hotch. "You really expect me to tell the reporters that we know nothing? That there's no danger? Don't you think that that's a little irresponsible?"

Hotch met her eyes with a glare of his own. "We're close, but there're still too many variables. We need more time, and if he knows we're on his trail, he'll disappear. I'm sorry. I understand how you feel-but, you're going to have to trust me."

JJ pursed her lips and took a deep breath. "Whatever you say, Chief." She strode out of Hotch's office, a resolute expression on her face, but anger smoldered in her eyes.

Reid was heading down the hallway, his attention on a case file in his hands. He glanced up just in time to avoid a collision with JJ, but her poorly-concealed rage was not lost on him. "Hi, JJ," he said with hopeful cheer, but he received nothing more than a brusque "Hi," in return. He turned to watch her disappear into her office and shook his head. He hated to see her like that. Whatever had set her off must have been very serious, and JJ had enough stress in her life as it was. A smile slowly crossed his face; he'd just have to come by and see her later. To see if she'd calmed down, and, if not, to see if there was anything he could do to help.

xxxxxxx

JJ returned from the press conference feeling even more upset than she had earlier. She understood her boss's reasoning; on a strictly intellectual level, it made perfect sense. But, the reality was that there were a lot more factors in play than logic. People needed to know what was really going on, so that they could make decisions accordingly. If another life was lost tonight, JJ would feel personally responsible.

She headed into her office, closed the door and leaned against it, wishing that she could scream, wishing that she could pick up a chair and throw it through a window-preferably, Hotch's car window. The fact that Hotch just didn't seem to hear what she was saying was particularly frustrating; sometimes, she thought that, because she was a woman, her concerns were of less significance to him. She sighed and went to her desk, but before she sat down, a knock came at her door.

She scrunched up her face; she was in no mood for more of Hotch, or Rossi or Prentiss either, at the moment. But, when she heard Reid's voice tentatively call, "JJ?" she actually felt a rush of relief.

"Come in!"

The lanky doctor poked in his head as if testing the safety of the room. He gave her an inquiring look, and he was so cute about it, she couldn't help but smile.

"Come on in, Reid, I won't bite."

"That..." Reid said as he entered and closed the door behind him, "...is a shame." He had an impish look on his face as he went to her and took her in his arms. She melted against him and closed her eyes; in the years JJ had known Reid, she'd found him to be a loyal and caring friend. At times like this, it was a relief to be able to turn to him and know that he would be completely encouraging and supportive of her. She felt a sob rise in her throat and she forced it back, but she knew he had heard her.

"Hey... is it that bad?" he asked.

"Oh... it's just so... Hotch doesn't listen to me at all. Sometimes, he just makes me want to scream." JJ stepped out of the embrace and shook her head. "He leaves me feeling like I'm some hysterical crazy woman, worrying for no reason." She leaned against her desk with her arms folded over her chest.

"Well, you're not. And, he doesn't think so either." Reid brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "He takes your ideas and opinions very seriously. Maybe you just didn't give him the whole picture. I think you should talk to him again-after you've calmed down a little."

JJ leaned her head back as Reid's fingers went on to gently caress her face. "Really? You think it'd make a difference?"

"I think so. He has an image of you as the public face of the BAU, and I don't know if he always remembers that you're so much more than that." Reid trailed his hand over her neck and bent down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "He forgets how important your insight is. You just need to remind him."

JJ put her hands on his waist and smiled up at him. "Wow. You always know just the right things to say to me, Spence. I don't know what I would do without you around here..."

Reid smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "You know I'm here for you, JJ, anytime..."

JJ nodded and reached behind her to take one of his hands in hers. She brought it to her mouth and pressed a kiss into the palm. Then, she guided it down to her hip, then lower, until she was pressing his hand against her rear. She left him to do what he knew she wanted, and he slipped his hand under her skirt. He lovingly fondled the soft but firm cheeks through the thin fabric of her panties, then brought his hand around to trace along the cleft between her legs. JJ shivered; he slid his hand into her underwear and she felt his long slender finger glide into her. He gathered some of her wetness, then gently skimmed small circles around her clitoris.

JJ moaned approvingly and brushed a kiss over Reid's jaw, just short of his mouth. He knew her well enough to know that that was a form of permission; he knelt in front of her and lifted her skirt. JJ helped him secure it out of the way, then parted her legs and tilted her hips forward as he pulled her underwear down to her ankles. Now, she leaned back and Reid replaced his finger with his tongue. JJ gasped and made a show of protesting-"No, Spence, someone might walk in-" and he merely looked up at her and laughed.

"Well, I know how much you'd hate for that to happen," he said teasingly, then returned to his most delightful task. He licked into her and gently suckled her little nub, then buried his tongue inside her. She made a soft mewling sound and ground her hips against him.

"Spencer..." she whispered. He looked up again, one eyebrow raised. She looked down and smiled. "Don't stop!" He grinned and again ran his tongue around and over her sensitive bud before dipping into her again. He continued his ministrations, using his fingers inside her to enhance her pleasure. JJ felt the delicious tension building within her, but she needed _more_. She and Reid were only friends, and besides, there was no way she would be unfaithful to her husband. Yet, she was on the verge of tears at not being able to slip over the edge.

Reid could feel her frustration. He paused a moment and said, "JJ-look at me."

"Yeah?" Her voice shook.

"I can help you get what you want."

"No, Spence-I love Will, I'm not-"

"Not that. I would never ask you for that as long as you're with him. But, there's something else I can do-I'll just use my fingers. But, we've never done it before and I have to know if you're ok with it."

JJ stared down at him, bewildered. He was continuing to stimulate her as they spoke, and he lightly brushed a finger over her perineum, then across her rear entrance. Her eyes widened. "Oh... I don't know..."

"This part of the body offers many pleasures, too, if given the proper attention. Do you trust me, JJ?"

She bit her lip and nodded. Reid applied saliva to his finger and returned it to the previously unexplored area of JJ's body. He gently, gently pushed in and she cried out, shocked at the overpowering sensation. "Spencer, God-"

"Shhh, just relax. Leave it to me." He continued stroking and probing with his finger, and went back to using his mouth and tongue as he had been doing before. It didn't take long before JJ writhed against his hand and his lips, then shuddered as delicious electric jolts thrummed through her nervous system, and she cried out in release.

"Oh, my God..." she gasped.

Reid stood up, brought a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his mouth. Then, he hugged her tightly, and she clung to him, still feeling waves of pleasure coursing through her. They stood there for a while, then he pulled back and searched her eyes.

"Feeling any better?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah. Much."

Reid smiled. "Well... I better go. Give Hotch another try. He really does know what he's doing, he just needs a... nudge, sometimes."

"Ok. I will."

Reid turned and went to the door, then turned back and, with a reproachful look, pointedly glanced at the panties pooled around JJ's feet. She hastily pulled them up and smoothed down her skirt. He grinned, nodded and raised a hand in farewell. JJ gave him a shaky smile, and Reid left to get back to his paperwork.

xxxxxx

The next morning, JJ was happy and relaxed. Curious, Reid went up to her in the break room.

"Hey, JJ. How's it going?"

"I just had a long talk with Hotch, and I got him to see things from my point of view. I called a press conference for 11:00; I won't reveal any pertinent information regarding the unsub, but I will alert the public about the murders. At least, people will have the information they need to take reasonable precautions."

"Excellent, that's really good."

"And..."

"And...?"

JJ smirked. "And... last night, Will and I-uh, we tried something he's been after me to let him do for a long time. You know-in bed?"

Reid frowned. "Hmm. I can't imagine what you're referring to, but if it makes you happy, well-I think it's great."

JJ laughed out loud. "Spencer Reid, you're a scamp." She reached up and placed an affectionate kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. I know I say this all the time, but I don't know what I would do without you." She patted his shoulder and zipped off to prepare for her conference.

Reid watched her leave, then put his hand on the place where she had kissed him, and remembering the taste of her. He smiled, pleased to see her so upbeat.

"The feeling is mutual, Ms. Jarreau. The feeling is mutual."


End file.
